


Snapshots

by Camfield



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Xobit. Snapshots and snippets with new understandings and integration into a family. None of it's easy, least of all for mecha who really know nothing about each other.</p><p>(Part of an ongoing RP universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snapshot 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/gifts).



Bluestreak wasn't comfortable taking on creator roles with Soundwave's cassettes. He tried, inevitably curled back into himself, then spent the next few days apologizing with gifts and affection. 

It was a cycle that he couldn't seem to break, one that curled him tighter into himself for each perceived failure. He'd not had this problem before, more because his usual methods included interfacing the Pit out of whomever he was trying to coerce into action. 

Prowl had commed Soundwave, Soundwave had vented and gone once again to find his wayward mate-claim. 

"Bluestreak: Needs to stop. Everyone: Worried."

Bluestreak just tucked himself into a tighter ball, leaning into a corner with doorwings low, "Sorry, I'm... I'm just not good at anything other than facing and..."

A held out servo stopped him, Soundwave had heard it before. "Come."

He refused for a quarter breem, but Soundwave's hand never wavered and eventually he used it to help pull himself up, mouth closed and lower lip tembling and looking all the more his true age then he had in a long time.

Soundwave gathered him in a gentle hug, venting against an audial and offering Bluestreak what he needed. "Soundwave: Cares for deeply. Bluestreak: Doing a fine job."

 

He hiccupped and buried his helm into Soundwave's neck. Clinging to the older mech like the pillar that he'd become in Bluestreak's function. "Yeah... yeah..."

 

It was as close to an 'I love you' as either of them could come right now, but it was sentiment meant none the less.


	2. Snapshot 2

Bluestreak often wondered if Soundwave found him worth the effort. If whatever he provided was good enough as recompense for the utter feeling of safety and security, of _home_ , that the navy mech brought. 

He tried, in his own way, to offer support and care to each member of their newly founded cohort. A small tin of gloss balls that appeared on the table beside the couch, or perhaps mugs of warmed, sweetened energon that were waiting for them when they onlined and he was already out on patrol.

Small things, things that weren't important in the grand scheme, but bit by bit he wormed himself into their routine. Until it was less of him doing things _for_ them, and more doing things for _them_. A distinction that was worth every bit of recognition he could give it.


End file.
